Difficile intégration  Quatre nuits de plus et c'
by Saint-Cham
Summary: Bill Compton vampire de son état, vient de s'établir à Bontemps. Sa voisine,Granny Stackhouse se fait assassiner et ses deux petits-enfants, Jason et Sookie, se retrouvent orphelins. C'est le début de ses ennuis...


**Suite des mésaventures de Bill Compton (Voir Difficile ****intégration - première quinzaine), vampire sérieux et sérieusement décidé à s'intégrer aux humains, sauf que les deux premiers auxquels il va s'attacher, Jason et Sookie Stackhouse, vont lui causer beaucoup, beaucoup d'emmerdements...**

16ème nuit

Je me réveille avec la gueule de bois. Je m'extrais de ma cachette et file prendre une douche. Non pas que les vampires ont besoin de se laver mais j'ai toujours gardé cette habitude, je me brosse même les dents. Je m'habille et je descends. Ca tambourine à ma porte depuis deux bonnes minutes. J'ouvre et Eric entre en trombe. Je suis pris de court. J'ai la tête vide et pas eu le temps de réfléchir à ce que je devais dire… ou taire. Mon shérif me regarde avec suspicion. J'ai beau me répéter qu'il regarde tout le monde comme ça, je sens qu'il va falloir la jouer fine. Je lui propose une True Blood, c'est du O+, mais il l'accepte. Il n'a pas dû prendre son petit déjeuner. Il boit sans me quitter des yeux, mais sans me questionner non plus. J'imagine qu'il attend que je prenne la parole le premier.

- T'es là pour le meurtre de Granny Stackhouse ? Demande-je.

Des flashs me reviennent et ma gorge se noue.

- Ça dépend. Des vampires sont-ils impliqués là-dedans ?

Sa voix est mielleuse à souhait, elle m'englue la cervelle.

- **Je**, suis impliqué là dedans, confirme-je.

Eric sourit. Evidemment sinon il n'aurait aucune raison de se trouver là.

- Jusqu'à quel point ?

J'ai bien envie de lui répondre jusqu'au cœur, mais je me retiens, il ne comprendrait pas… ou alors il comprendrait et ce serait encore pire. Je me reprends.

- J'en sais trop rien. L'inspecteur Bellefleur est venu me poser des questions, mais il n'a pas insisté. Granny a été tué avec un couteau. Elle a été frappée à plusieurs reprises. Ils ont une piste. Ce pourrait être l'ancienne poule de son petit fils qui aurait fait le coup. Je n'en sais pas plus.

Eric m'écoute attentivement.

- Risques-tu d'être accusé de quoi que soit ?

Avec les humains on ne sait jamais.

- Je ne crois pas, le rassure-je.

Il hoche la tête positivement et je pense mes ennuis terminés lorsque ça frappe de nouveau à ma porte. J'ouvre et fait entrer Bellefleur. Il a un mouvement de recul en apercevant Eric. Il faut dire que ce dernier est beaucoup plus impressionnant que moi. C'est un ancien Viking et il doit bien mesurer deux mètre dix avec des épaules de déménageur et des bras comme des cuisses de footballeur. Ses yeux bleus sont plus froids que la banquise en hiver et ses longs cheveux blonds, qu'il porte lâchés sur ses épaules, lui donnent plus l'allure d'un dieu runique que d'une tapette. Ils se toisent et comme je les présente l'un à l'autre, Eric se fend d'un « ravi de vous rencontrer » et Bellefleur d'un « c'est un plaisir », de circonstance.

- Je suis venu vous donner les dernières nouvelles de l'enquête, affirme l'inspecteur, visiblement pressé d'en finir et de ficher le camp de mon nid à vampires.

Il vient me rendre des comptes ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie ? Eric tique imperceptiblement et au lieu de prendre congé s'enfonce ostensiblement dans son fauteuil. Il s'étire de tout son long et Bellefleur suit du regard la longueur impressionnante de ses jambes. Indifférent à l'attention dont il fait l'objet, le descendant de Thor croise ostensiblement ses bras immenses derrière sa tête, faisant jouer négligemment ses biceps.

- Nous vous écoutons, déclare-t-il d'une voix à faire passer une basse pour un contre ténor.

Bellefleur déglutit et respire à fond.

- Nous avons arrêtés l'ex petite amie de Jason et elle a reconnu les faits…

Il balance à rajouter quelque chose mais décide finalement de se taire. Comme j'ai peur qu'il ne parle de Sookie devant Eric, je ne pose pas de questions.

- Autre chose inspecteur ? Demande mon shérif, à qui l'hésitation n'a bien sûr pas échappé.

Le moyen de dissimuler quoi que ce soit à un vampire ?

- Oui, soupire-t-il. Elle a tué également ses deux enfants. Elle affirme que c'est leur présence qui aurait fait fuir Jason.

Ce trou du cul de Jason ! Une boule de haine me monte à la gorge, mes crocs sortent tous seuls et je gronde comme seul un vampire en rogne sait le faire. Eric est surpris de ma réaction excessive, ce ne sont que des humains après tout ! Bellefleur me lance un regard d'effroi. Je lui fous la trouille de sa vie et il est à deux doigts de se pisser dessus. Nul doute que ma réputation est en train d'en prendre un coup. Le si parfaitement civilisé Bill Compton n'est, c'était prévisible, qu'un p... de suceur de sang. Je l'observe qui louche sur les bouteilles de True Blood et devine que ça le rassure d'avoir sous les yeux la preuve qu'Eric et moi avons quelque chose dans le ventre. Je réfléchis que tuer ses propres enfants et ensuite la grand-mère de son petit ami, n'est pas… normal, surtout pour un humain.

- Peut-être cette fille était-elle sous l'effet d'une substance illicite ? Suggère-je après m'être réconcilié avec mes nerfs.

Eric comprend où je veux en venir et visiblement l'inspecteur aussi. Il n'avait indubitablement pas l'intention de nous en parler et je rends silencieusement hommage à mon intuition.

- On a trouvé du… V dans son réfrigérateur, finit-il par lâcher, des tremolos dans la voix.

Ça je ne m'y attendais pas. Eric se fige. Il fixe l'inspecteur Bellefleur comme s'il venait de l'insulter personnellement et celui-ci a un mouvement de recul. Nom de D… de p… de bordel de merde ! ! ! ! ! ! Je pourrai hurler tant tout ça me fait ch… Je rêve d'une île… Bontemps aurait dû être un endroit comme ça. L'image de Sookie couverte de sang me tape dans la tête et je pète un câble. J'attrape Bellefleur par le col de sa chemise et le soulève jusqu'à ce que nos regards se trouvent à la même hauteur.

- Qui a fournit du sang de vampire à cette p… ? Crache-je.

- On n'en sait rien encore, se défend Bellefleur en tentant de se dégager de mon emprise.

Je le regarde au fond des yeux jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive les semelles de ses chaussures à travers son trou du cul. Il ne ment pas. Le bras d'Eric se pose sur mon épaule, m'invitant à me calmer. Je ne l'ai pas vu se lever. Je dépose l'inspecteur au sol. Il faut l'aider à tenir debout. Il est livide et va se trouver mal. Eric m'éloigne de lui et plante à son tour son regard dans le sien. Il lui suggère de se détendre, Bellefleur soupire profondément, sa respiration redevient régulière. Eric en profite pour lui tirer les vers du nez. Il veut tout connaître de cette fille. L'inspecteur se sent bien, très bien même, c'est une bonne journée qui se termine, son entretien avec moi s'est déroulé de manière courtoise. Je l'ai félicité de son efficacité et l'ai remercié de m'avoir tenu au courant des évènements qui ont eu lieu pendant mon sommeil. Je l'ai très bien reçu et il n'hésitera pas à revenir s'il apprend du nouveau. Quant à Eric, il ne gardera pas le moindre souvenir de lui. Je raccompagne Bellefleur jusqu'à sa voiture et reviens à pas lent vers le salon. Mon shérif m'observe. A sa façon.

- Tu es très… réactif Bill, constate-t-il en me toisant d'un œil soupçonneux.

Va te faire foutre !

- Je ne crois pas une seconde que le V ait ce genre d'effet sur les humains, assène-je.

Il approuve. La fille devait forcément prendre autre chose en même temps… je pense aussitôt à des médocs.

- Ne les détrompons pas, m'intime-t-il cependant. Plus on diabolise le V et mieux nos secrets sont protégés.

Il ne perd pas le nord le Viking. Le trafic de V est un crime très grave à nos yeux et ceux qui s'en rendent coupables, humains comme vampires, sont toujours punis de manière… exemplaire. Tout ce qui peut les décourager d'en faire est bon à prendre. Eric m'observe, hésitant à diagnostiquer de quelle maladie je souffre. Chaque vampire traîne derrière lui sa réputation et je suis connu pour être plutôt… flegmatique, peu sujet aux sautes d'humeur et assez enclin à l'indulgence. Ce ne sont pas exactement des … qualités chez les vampires mais ça explique pourquoi, lorsque j'ai émis l'idée de m'intégrer chez les humains, on a aussitôt pensé que j'en avais le potentiel. Il est en train de se demander s'ils ont bien fait de m'accorder leur confiance.

- Je pense que ta nourriture n'est pas assez fraîche, affirme-il.

Effectivement je n'ai rien pris depuis la dernière fois que je suis allé au Croquemitaine. Il me propose de remédier à ça et j'obtempère, faute de pouvoir faire autrement.

[**************}

Le trajet me paraît interminable. Nous nous suivons, chacun dans notre propre véhicule, lui en coupé Mercedes et moi dans ma BMW. Les vampires aiment les belles voitures et je ne fais pas exception à la règle. Eric roule dans un respect de la réglementation exaspérant. Je voudrai déjà être rendu et surtout… reparti. J'ai des projets pour la soirée. Il me laisse entrer par la porte principale tandis que lui disparaît par l'entrée de service. La boîte est bondée. Pam, l'associée d'Eric dans l'affaire, m'accueille aimablement et m'installe dans un coin tranquille pour que je puisse observer et choisir celle qui aura l'honneur de me satisfaire. Les filles présentes me suivent des yeux depuis mon arrivée et font de leur mieux pour attirer mon attention. Je les détaille une à une, aucune ne me tente vraiment. Il va pourtant bien falloir que je me décide si je veux repartir d'ici rapidement. J'opte pour une métisse dont le regard vert émeraude et les rondeurs hospitalières me promettent une absence totale de comparaison avec Sookie. Je n'ai pas aimé ce que j'ai ressenti avec la dernière humaine qui m'a nourri et je veux éviter à tout prix que ça se reproduise. Les miches de rat… fini pour moi. Je lui souris et elle rapplique. Je l'invite à s'asseoir à ma table et lui offre un verre, elle accepte les deux. Elle s'appelle Déborah, qu'elle dit. Aucune importance. Je me présente succinctement et la regarde siroter sa vodka. Tout est rond chez cette fille et étonnement, rien n'est vraiment de trop. Elle a de bonnes joues, pleines de fossettes. Ses bras aussi ont des fossettes, sa poitrine est… prometteuse, vraiment, et ses hanches sont si pleines… Humm ! Elle me demande si j'ai… soif, d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus. J'acquiesce. Je fais signe à Pam d'approcher et lui demande s'il y a un box de libre. Elle se marre. Je la suis avec mon pique-nique et elle me fait entrer dans le bureau de Bill. Ça fait deux fois que je suis invité à occuper la pièce et je me sens… soupçonneux comme un rat de laboratoire devant un morceaux de fromage que lui tendrait son tortionnaire. Elle nous laisse après m'avoir décoché un clin d'œil de connivence. Connivence, mon cul ! La fille se met à l'aise et écarte les cuisses. Gentleman, je fourre mon nez dans ses affaires. Elle se pâme. Je la suce, puis, à sa demande, je la mords. Dans la fémorale. Elle jouit. Le sang jaillit comme un geyser et j'avale à grosse goulée le nectar nourricier. Son pouls ralenti. J'arrête. Elle atterrit et m'attire contre elle. Elle veut que je la baise. Une autre fois peut-être, mais ce soir je suis pressé.

- Je m'attendais à autre chose de ta part, William Compton, proteste-t-elle.

Elle connaît mon nom alors que je ne le lui ai pas dit.

- Tu sais comment je m'appelle ? Susurre-je d'une voix mesurée.

Elle rigole comme si c'était la meilleure blague de l'année.

- Tu fais la une du journal local et ils ont même parlé de toi aux infos régionales, à la télé. T'es une vedette…

Je prends ma claque. Voilà donc la raison de tout ce remue-ménage. Et Eric qui ne m'a même rien dit. Il ne perd rien pour attendre celui-là. Je fixe la fille comme seul un vampire sait le faire et je lui suggère de m'oublier. Mais comme elle est très chaude et très… désireuse qu'on la rafraîchisse, je lui conseille d'aller se faire sodomiser par Bill, qui est un expert en la matière. Je lui promet la meilleure baise de sa vie. Elle se dépêche d'aller le rejoindre. Je quitte l'établissement sous le regard contrarié de Pam. Je ne serai pas étonné qu'elle soit chargée de m'espionner et la petite farce que je viens de jouer à son patron et accessoirement… créateur, ne l'amuse pas. La sexualité d'Eric n'est pas un sujet de conversation à avoir avec une humaine. Je monte dans ma voiture et n'ai même pas le temps de refermer la portière qu'il se tient devant moi, le journal à la main. Il le lance sur le siège passager et me conseille, une fois rendu chez moi, d'allumer la télé. Rien d'autre. Il se tire et j'attrape le quotidien local. Ma photo en première page me cause un choc. Sookie est dans mes bras et elle a l'air encore plus petite et plus fragile que dans mon souvenir. La photo a sans doute été prise avec un téléphone. Il n'y avait ni photographe, ni journaliste hier soir. J'en suis certain. Je lis l'article qui m'est consacré.

_Bill Compton, vampire nouvellement implanté à Bontemps, apporte son soutien compatissant à sa jeune voisine de quatorze ans, alors qu'elle vient de découvrir le corps poignardé de trente coups de couteau, de sa grand-mère paternelle, Granny Stackhouse, qui aurait eu soixante et onze ans dans deux mois. La vieille dame et lui s'était lié d'amitié et elle devait prochainement le présenter à d'autres membres de la communauté pour qu'il fasse part de son témoignage sur la guerre de sécession, telle qu'il l'a vécu et à laquelle ont participé nombre de nos ancêtres, qu'il a bien connu._

Quoi de mieux pour faciliter son assimilation que de se faire prendre en photo avec une petite fille couverte de sang dans les bras ? Ça va en faire réagir plus d'un, chez les humains comme chez les vampires. Je soupçonne que la somme des emmerdements que ça va me causer, dépasse largement mes capacités de stockage. Je songe à en finir et à abandonner mes velléités d'intégration. Je lis le compte-rendu du meurtre de Gran. Elle s'est courageusement défendue et c'est même la raison pour laquelle il a été nécessaire à son agresseur, de la frapper à de nombreuses reprises. Les femmes Stackhouse ne sont pas geignardes, c'est Granny qui l'a dit… elles ne sont pas non plus du genre à se laisser tuer sans se défendre. Je lis le récit de l'arrestation de la poule de Jason. Un article entier lui est consacré. Jusqu'à peu, c'était une fille sans histoire, puis son mari l'a quitté, elle a ensuite perdu son travail et ça a été la dégringolade. Elle a fait des trucs pas très clairs pour payer ses factures et semble, petit à petit, avoir perdu la raison… jusqu'à tuer ses propres enfants. D'après le témoignage des gens qui la connaissait, c'était une brave fille, plutôt gentille et une mère de famille attentionnée… limite mère poule, a déclaré la maîtresse d'école qui a eu les deux enfants dans sa classe. Pour l'instant il n'est pas question de drogue, même si, pour quelqu'un qui sait lire entre les lignes, il s'agit d'une évidence. P… de bordel de merde! Comment Jason a-t-il pu s'intéresser à cette fille ? Un doute m'étreint. Si c'était lui qui lui fournissait son V ? Je n'écarte pas d'emblée cette hypothèse. Bien qu'elle me paraisse absurde, je vais la vérifier. Et pas plus tard que tout de suite. Je démarre et me gare vingt minutes après sur le parking du Merlotte, où il a soi-disant, passé la soirée de la veille. C'est la première fois que je rentre dans un établissement public autre que la station service où je fais mon plein de carburant et de True Blood. Il y a du monde, beaucoup de monde, pire qu'un samedi soir. Mon apparition leur fait visiblement un drôle d'effet. Un silence médusé me suit jusqu'à la table ou je m'installe, dans un recoin de la salle d'où je peux tous les observer. Les serveuses se tortillent sans savoir si elles doivent venir prendre ma commande ou pas. Finalement un homme sort de derrière le bar et vient à ma rencontre.

- Je suis Sam Merlotte, le propriétaire de ce bar, se présente-t-il.

Il me tend la main, ignorant sans doute que ce geste n'est pas d'usage chez les vampires. Nous n'apprécions pas qu'un humain nous touche , sauf circonstances… particulières. Je la serre et me présente à mon tour.

- Vous êtes le bien venu dans mon établissement, déclare-t-il assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende. Et si quelqu'un n'est pas d'accord avec ça… qu'il s'en aille.

Un murmure désapprobateur court dans la salle et j'observe un à un les différents protagonistes, fixant leurs visages dans ma mémoire de vampire, c'est à dire… éléphantesque. Tout le monde reste. Il est tout fier de me dire qu'il a fait venir du True Blood exprès pour moi, du O+, il ne savait pas mes préférences, et propose de m'offrir ma première consommation en signe de bienvenue. J'accepte, un peu étonné et je songe que ce genre de surprise n'est pas désagréable et qu'on devrait m'en réserver plus souvent. Je lui dis que je suis à la recherche de Jason. Il hoche la tête, limite compatissant. Le gosse a dû être hospitalisé. Ses nerfs ont lâchés. Il est indirectement responsable du meurtre de sa grand-mère et des deux gosses de la pouf qui a tué Gran, sa petite sœur qu'il vénère, a été placé dans un foyer et il ne sait plus trop où il en est pour le moment. Il m'assure que lorsque Jason sortira, et dans la mesure de ses possibilités, il gardera un œil sur lui. Je hausse un sourcil circonspect. Qu'est-ce qui lui fait croire que mes intentions à l'égard du jeune homme sont pacifiques ? Je m'inquiète de connaître les raisons de son obligeance à mon égard. Il fait partie de l'association dont Gran voulait que je rencontre les membres. Il n'ose pas me questionner mais je devine qu'il meurt d'envie de savoir si je vais accepter de les rencontrer. Je change de sujet de conversation.

- Etes-vous au courant d'un trafic de V sur la commune ? Lance-je comme si je lui demandais l'heure.

Il se décompose. Il a certainement entendu parler de réaction ultra violente de la part des miens lorsqu'il est question du trafic de sang de vampires. Je suis stoïque et… souriant. Il déglutit péniblement et appelle un dénommé Lafayette. Un black de bonne taille et d'allure… incongrue pour un environnement aussi traditionnel, rapplique en tortillant du cul. La tête entouré d'un foulard noir façon pirate, un anneaux d'or à l'oreille droite, les yeux maquillés outrageusement. Il est vêtu d'un marcel à trou-trou et d'un baggy qui laisse artistiquement dépasser un string doré. Sam le présente comme son cuisinier. Il m'assure que si quelqu'un est supposé savoir quelque chose, c'est bien lui. Je repose ma question et le noir devient blanc. Il affirme n'être au courant de rien et me jure que s'il y avait le moindre trafic sur Bontemps, il n'aurait rien à voir là-dedans. J'atteste que j'en suis certain et je pense exactement le contraire. Je le remercie de son aide. Une serveuse, plus toute jeune mais avec une chevelure rousse flamboyante, me sert mon True Blood, dûment réchauffé. Son regard n'a rien d'amical et je devine qu'elle préfèrerait que j'aille prendre mes consommations ailleurs. Je vide ma bouteille et me casse.

[**************}

Je laisse ma voiture devant chez moi et repars à pieds chez les Stackhouse. Je ne sais pas ce que je cherche. J'aimerai entrer à l'intérieur mais nos interdits m'en empêche. Nous ne pouvons pas pénétrer chez un humain sans y avoir explicitement été invité. Il existe bien sûr des moyens de persuader n'importe qui de nous laisser entrer chez lui, sauf qu'ici… il n'y a personne à convaincre. Je me demande où est Sookie et si elle a trouvé un endroit pour s'isoler et récupérer un peu. A quoi peuvent bien songer les gens qui l'entourent ? Au meurtre de sa grand-mère ou au fait qu'elle aime se faire consoler par un vampire ? Ça y est, j'ai mis sans le vouloir le moteur à émotions en route. J'oscille dangereusement entre le chagrin et la colère. Cette dernière est plus facile à supporter mais aussi beaucoup plus compliquée à canaliser et si j'avais en cette seconde Jason Stackhouse entre les mains, je lui ferai regretter d'être venu au monde. Je me demande s'il me serait possible de m'introduire dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Ce serait stupide et je ne le suis pas… j'attendrai. Je rentre chez moi et sors la lettre de Sookie. Je vais la lire et bien sûr… le regretter.

_Bill Compton,_

_Je n'en reviens pas comme tu peux être rancunier ! Mais tu dois comprendre que Jason et Gran sont les deux seules personnes qui me restent au monde et je n'accepte pas qu'on leur veuille du mal. Je ne pense pas que c'était ton cas quand tu m'as proposé de « raisonner » Jason à ta manière et je n'aurai sans doute pas dû laisser entendre que ta nature… vampirique (je ne sais pas si c'est comme ça qu'on dit), te donnait des tendances agressives. J'ajoute aussi que quand je t'ai traité de trou du cul, c'était parce que tu l'avais dit le premier et en aucun cas parce que c'est ce qui me vient à l'esprit quand je pense à toi._

_Pour en revenir à Jason, il a accepté de ne plus revoir cette fille dont je t'ai parlé. Il dit avoir compris à qui il a affaire et que c'est une cinglée et une droguée. Gran est tout de même allée la trouver et elles se sont expliquées méchamment. La fille l'a menacé de mort si jamais elle l'empêchait de revoir son petit fils. Soi-disant qu'il est la lumière de sa vie et qu'elle préfèrerait mourir que vivre sans lui. Je te laisse imaginer la tête de Gran quand elle a entendu ça ! Du coup, elle s'est résolue à porter plainte pour détournement de mineur, malgré que l'inspecteur Bellefleur a tenté de la dissuader de le faire. Il pense comme toi, que c'est une perte de temps parce que Jason sera bientôt majeur, mais il la prise quand même parce que c'est Gran qui le lui a demandé et que personne ne peut rien lui refuser, à par toi. Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à dire oui pour son histoire d'association ?_

_J'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer. Comme tu le supposais, dès qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble, j'arrive à empêcher les pensées des autres de m'atteindre. Tu es comme une bulle dans ma tête Bill, un endroit secret où moi seule peut entrer. Mais l'effet ne dure pas indéfiniment même si ça s'est amélioré par rapport au début. Malheureusement et depuis ce matin je n'arrive plus du tout à m'isoler et c'est de nouveau la cacophonie dans ma tête. Remarque que je ne me plains pas, c'est comme ça pour moi depuis toujours et il n'y a après tout, pas de raison que ça change. Sauf bien sûr, si toi tu as en a envie. Je tiens à préciser que même si ta présence ne m'était pas aussi bénéfique, je l'apprécierai, parce que j'aime beaucoup passer du temps avec toi. Tu as vraiment très mauvais caractère mais au moins tu ne m'as jamais traitée avec cette sorte de p… de charité chrétienne qui me sort par les trous de nez et tu ne m'as jamais rejeté non plus. Tu m'as prise comme j'étais et ça ne m'était encore jamais arrivé. La seule autre personne capable de ça est Gran. Quant à Jason, il m'aime et me défend sans chercher à comprendre si j'ai tort ou raison, mais je sais que pour lui, je ne suis pas une personne… normale._

_Passe me voir un de ces soirs. Tu sais où me trouver._

_Sookie_

Je relie deux fois la lettre avant de m'écrouler… K.O. Je me sens tellement coupable que j'en ai le vertige. Est-ce que si je ne m'étais pas énervé bêtement j'aurai pu empêcher la mort de Gran et ses conséquences ? Non, ça n'aurait sans doute rien changé à part que Sookie ne se serait pas retrouvée seule lorsqu'elle aurait découvert le corps de Granny. Je dois impérativement parler à Jason, il sait peut-être qui procurait du V à la fille. Je regarde l'heure à ma montre. Il est minuit passé. D'ici une heure je pense que la clientèle du Merlotte va rentrer chez elle et j'irai attendre Lafayette à la sortie de son travail.

En attendant, j'essaie de réfléchir aux différents paramètres de cette histoire. Je me sens pris entre le marteau et l'enclume. D'un côté les vampires et de l'autre, les humains. Au milieu il y a moi. Et pourquoi suis-je là, je vous le demande ? Parce que j'ai décidé de m'intégrer et que ma communauté a choisi de faire de moi un exemple. Je réfléchis à l'attitude surprenante d'Eric. Je dois lui faire pas mal de soucis et un vampire qui a des… soucis, est un vampire de mauvais poil. Hors, avec moi, il est charmant. A tout instant, cette histoire peut basculer dans un sens ou dans un autre. Mon attachement pour une petite fille doit lui donner des sueurs froides … au moins, et la mort de sa grand-mère, assassinée par une fille qui absorbe du V, ne va pas arranger ses affaires, même s'il est aisé de prouver que je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans. Nombre d'humains soupçonnent que nous sommes nous-mêmes à l'origine de ce trafic extrêmement lucratif et les plus anti-vampires pensent sérieusement que nous voulons asservir l'espèce humaine par ce biais-là. Ils ont un peu raison sur l'origine du sang… on a besoin de fric maintenant qu'on paie des impôts et on sait de source sûre que certains vampires vendent le leur pour en obtenir. Or, notre sang est… sacré. On peut le donner, mais pas le vendre. Le jour où on aura découvert l'identité de ceux qui font ça, sera le dernier de leur longue existence. Pour ce qui est d'asservir les humains, d'une part, nous avons d'autres méthodes de… persuasion et d'autre part, on n'en a rien à foutre de les asservir ! Tout de même, cette discrétion dont Eric fait preuve à mon égard, cette façon qu'il a de m'obliger chaque fois qu'il le peut… c'est louche. Je soupçonne qu'il a reçu des ordres dans ce sens. Alors c'est que ça doit tomber de très haut. Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse de notre reine, elle ne fait pas de politique et seul son train de vie véritablement dispendieux, l'intéresse. Ca vient donc d'encore plus haut… Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour me sortir de ce merdier, à part me terrer chez moi en attendant qu'on m'oublie, puis faire ma valise et aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis ? J'y songe sérieusement, puis comme l'heure tourne, je sors et me rend malgré tout au Merlotte. Lafayette en sait plus qu'il a bien voulu le dire et je suis certain d'arriver à le persuader de m'en révéler davantage. Je me glisse non loin de l'entrée du personnel et attends. Pas longtemps, les serveuses commencent à sortir et bientôt il arrive, monte dans sa voiture et se dirige vers le centre ville. Je le file discrètement jusque chez lui. Il habite au rez-de-chaussée d'une maison située au fond d'une ruelle bien tranquille et mal éclairée. Je compte jusqu'à dix et frappe à sa porte. Il ouvre et referme aussitôt. Trop tard, j'ai glissé mon pied dans l'encoignure. Je tâche de capter son regard, il est véritablement paniqué. Je lui suggère qu'il a très envie de me recevoir et de discuter avec moi. Il me prie d'entrer. Son appartement est… surprenant. Vaste et agréablement décoré. Rien à voir avec le style ostentatoire qu'il aborde. Il y a un projecteur dans un coin et une caméra sur le bar. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien filmer à part son cul ? Je le complimente sur son intérieur et lui demande si le cinéma rapporte. J'apprends qu'il fait du strip-tease par Internet et que c'est une affaire qui tourne. Je demande s'il connaît d'autres moyens de se faire de la tune, il s'avère qu'il est très inventif. Il vend des médicaments qui ne sont délivrés que sur ordonnance et autre chose dont il n'a pas le droit de parler. Comme je suis son ami, il accepte de me dire que c'est du V. Je m'inquiète de savoir qui le fournit. Je regrette d'avoir posé la question. C'est… Eric. Je m'assure qu'on parle bien de la même personne. Aucun doute. P… j'y crois pas. Je vais me le faire. J'efface soigneusement cette conversation de la mémoire de Lafayette et saute dans ma voiture. Je file tout droit au Croquemitaine. Ce que je fais n'est pas très malin, je sais. Mais je refuse de croire ce que je viens d'entendre. Il doit y avoir une autre explication. Pam me regarde entrer avec un certain… étonnement. Après la blague de tout à l'heure, elle aurait parié que j'aurai été désireux de me faire oublier. J'inspecte la salle. Malgré l'heure tardive, il y a encore pas mal de monde. Eric est introuvable. Je pousse la porte de son bureau et le surprends en train de faire sa petite affaire à une… non pardon, à un, homme (?) d'origine asiatique. Visiblement ça le gêne de continuer devant moi aussi il s'interrompt et renvoie le garçon… encore pardon mais finalement c'est bien une fille, pas de couilles, pas de bite, c'est une fille non ?

- Je t'interromps ? Raille-je.

- En effet, approuve mon shérif avec un calme inébranlable.

Il range soigneusement ses attribut dans son boxer, reboutonne sa chemise et remet son pantalon.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? Reprend-il avec amabilité.

Est-ce qu'il ne devrait pas plutôt essayer de me faire bouffer mes c… ?

- C'est possible, admets-je.

Il me fait signe de poursuivre. Je m'exécute.

- Je sais qui vend du V à Bontemps, affirme-je en le fixant comme si je m'attendais à une réaction exacerbée de sa part.

Ce qui n'est pas le cas. Il cille et c'est tout.

- Je vois.

Il voit ! On ne peut pas faire plus laconique comme réponse n'est-ce pas ? Je songe à lui défoncer le crâne et à lui faire sucer sa cervelle avec une paille. Malheureusement il est plus fort que moi. Le privilège de l'âge.

- Qui t'a renseigné ? S'inquiète-t-il.

Mais celui que tu fournis, naturellement.

- Lafayette.

- Evidemment, approuve-t-il.

Tu es dans la merde mon pote. Je viens de te prendre les doigts dans le pot de confiture, me réjouis-je. Alors que je suis, paradoxalement, la personne la plus importante de sa vie… professionnelle, (son rôle étant clairement de me soutenir et de me défendre contre vents et marée), je me demande comment il va réagir face à ce conflit d'intérêts majeur. Ira-t-il jusqu'à me protéger... de lui-même ? Il me sourit imperturbablement. J'aimerai en faire autant mais mâchoire fait un blocage et refuse d'obéir.

- J'attend une explication.

- Bien sûr Bill, approuve-t-il sans pour autant poursuivre.

- Mais je n'attendrai toutefois pas jusqu'à l'aube, menace-je.

Fini de jouer.

- Je m'en doute. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

Alors allons-y, c'est parti !

- Pourquoi ? Pour qui ? Et éventuellement à qui ?

- A qui ? S'étonne-t-il, mais tu le sais déjà.

- Non, le détrompe-je. A qui as-tu pris ce sang et l'as-tu fait avec ou sans son accord ?

Il opine, il a compris.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que j'en ai reçu l'ordre. De qui ? Je ne te le dirai pas… pour ta propre sécurité. Et à qui ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée et ne veux surtout pas le savoir… pour mon confort personnel. L'idée de croiser cette personne tout en sachant qu'elle vend son sang me mettrait d'humeur… incertaine, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Oui, je vois très bien ce qu'il veut dire. Et comme je suis très en forme, j'ai également une assez bonne idée de la personne de qui il prend ses ordres… forcément celle qui l'a nommé à ce poste. Cette folle dépensière de pétasse de reine de mon cul ! Tout le monde sait qu'elle est couverte de dettes et que le fisc menace de saisir son palais pour récupérer le fric qu'elle doit à l'état. Je crache le morceau.

- C'est la reine.

- Je vois qu'on ne peut rien te cacher, commente-t-il d'un air ennuyé.

Oh là là, qu'il est embêté ! Si je l'ouvre, ça va lui poser un sacré cas de conscience. Je réfléchis que par contre, si je la ferme, il me sera redevable. Grandement redevable. Je pense à Sookie… Je vais me taire. Pas de menace, pas de prises de tête, juste une petite remarque comme quoi je m'inquiète de ses futurs problèmes de santé.

- Elle est border line Eric, affirme-je. Quand elle tombera, tu tomberas avec elle… forcément.

Mon shérif laisse échapper un soupir.

- Cette éventualité m'ennuie, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.

Je n'ai pas pour habitude de dire aux autres ce qu'ils ont à faire mais sous le coup de l'immense satisfaction que me procure le fait de le voir dans la merde, je me fends d'un conseil.

- Tu devrais peut-être songer à… anticiper.

- Mais j'y songe, assure-t-il. Je ne songe même qu'à ça depuis tout à l'heure.

J'irai bien jusqu'à lui dire de songer plus vite mais ma réserve naturelle l'emporte et je devine qu'Eric va m'en savoir gré. Je prends congé.

- Ah au fait ! Me retient-il. Je te remercie pour Déborah. C'était un coup de première.

C'est ça mon pote. Rien de tel qu'un petit coup de bite dans un cul, mâle ou femelle, qui s'en soucie, pour vous aider à y voir plus clair. Ce coup-ci je me rentre et j'appelle l'hôpital pour savoir quand Jason sortira. L'infirmière hésite à parler. Je ne fais pas partie de la famille, mais je suis Bill Compton et elle a beaucoup entendu parler de moi. Elle tergiverse et me dit qu'il est encore chez eux pour plusieurs jours et qu'elle lui dira que j'ai pris de ses nouvelles. Non, je ne peux pas lui parler… il n'est pas en état de converser avec personne, pas même avec sa sœur. C'est mauvais ça. Sookie va s'inquiéter.

[**************}

17ème nuit

Je reçois ma première visite à dix neuf heures quarante cinq pétante. Je n'ai même pas encore pris ma douche. C'est Bellefleur. Il vient m'informer qu'il connaît le nom du pourvoyeur de la fille qui a tué Gran et que malheureusement pour son enquête, ce dernier a disparu. Je sens un petite rire cynique me chatouiller la gorge. Je le réprime, Bellefleur pourrait mal le prendre.

- Qui est-ce ? M'inquiète-je comme si je ne le savais pas déjà.

- Un dénommé Lafayette, embraye-t-il, très content de mon intérêt. Il travaille au Merlotte, peut-être l'avez-vous même déjà rencontré, c'est le cuistot.

J'acquiesce en haussant le sourcil. Il me croit étonné. Ce serait plutôt que Lafayette se trouve encore dans les parages qui m'aurait surpris. Eric a fait ce qu'il fallait pour empêcher que l'enquête ne remonte jusqu'à lui et il n'a pas perdu de temps. Ça suffira sans doute à arrêter la police. Je ne me demande même pas ce qu'il a fait du corps. Je sais qu'on ne le retrouvera jamais. La seule chose qui m'ennuie un peu c'est que j'ai moi-même rendu visite au cuisinier et que malgré les précautions que j'ai prises, je ne peux écarter l'hypothèse que quelqu'un m'ait vu. J'attends de voir s'il me questionne dans ce sens. Il ne le fait pas. Il m'informe que les obsèques de Gran auront lieu le surlendemain. Je me crispe et il n'en dit pas plus… pour respecter ma douleur ? C'est pourtant vrai que ça me fait mal ! Je ne pourrai même pas être présent pour cause de cérémonie diurne. J'irai poser des fleurs sur la tombe… un peu plus tard. Je songe que Sookie y assistera, elle… évidemment, et que je ne serai même pas là pour la soutenir.

- Est-ce que Jason sera présent ? Demande-je, sans trop y croire.

Bellefleur grimace.

- Les médecins l'ont shooté de peur qu'il n'attente à ses jours. Ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'il va sortir de l'hôpital.

Ce p… de trou du cul de Jason ! Je lui ferai passer sa dépression, et à grands coups de pompes dans le cul encore ! Cet enfoiré va rester à l'hosto à se regarder le nombril pendant que Sookie va devoir affronter seule les obsèques de sa grand-mère. Je songe à tout ce que les personnes présentes auront dans la tête à ce moment-là et me dit qu'elle n'aura jamais la force de supporter ça sans mon aide.

- L'hôpital m'a prévenu que vous aviez pris des nouvelles de Jason, reprend Bellefleur. Lorsqu'il sera en état de… communiquer, vous serez autorisé à lui parler et même à lui rendre visite… j'ai fait le nécessaire.

C'est gentil ça. Décidément Bellefleur est plein de délicatesse envers moi. Ca pue ! Il a reçu des ordres lui aussi, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Il a encore des choses à dire mais se montre… hésitant. Je suis sûr que c'est au sujet de Sookie. Je n'ai pas encore abordé le sujet et il n'ose pas le faire le premier, ce qui est bien la preuve que ma relation avec la petite est suspecte. Je me lance.

- J'aimerai bien voir Sookie, ou au moins lui parler.

J'ai débité ça d'une seule traite et j'observe sa réaction. Il hoche la tête d'un air entendu.

- Quelqu'un de mieux placé que moi s'en occupe déjà, affirme-t-il.

Ça n'a pas franchement l'air de lui faire plaisir. Je demande de qui il s'agit et il m'apprend que le maire en personne va trouver une solution à ce problème et faire en sorte que j'obtienne un droit de rendre visite à Sookie, de nuit, une fois par semaine. Et dès que Jason aura quitté l'hosto, sa sœur pourra rentrer chez elle tous les week-ends et pour les vacances aussi. Je devrais me réjouir de toutes ces bonnes nouvelles mais l'implication du maire confirme mes soupçons. Il y a vraiment, de gros enjeux politiques. Chez les vampires comme chez les humains. Je discerne à peu près qui sont les pro-intégration. Alors à quand le premier choc frontal avec les anti-vampires ? Ils doivent attendre leur heure, tapis dans l'ombre. L'affaire du V ne sera sans doute pas… exploitable, reste Sookie et notre amitié, les deux étant suffisamment hors normes pour offrir à qui que ce soit d'un peu mal intentionné, la preuve qu'un vampire ne peut pas s'intégrer sans faire courir des risques à tout le genre humain. Je me demande si l'inspecteur Bellefleur fait partie de ces gens là. Il se lève pour prendre congé et je le raccompagne jusqu'à la porte. Il est hésitant.

- Quelque chose vous tracasse Inspecteur…

Je laisse ma phrase en suspens et il se sent dans l'obligation de combler les vides.

- Les Stackhouse ont connu bien des épreuves, la perte de leur parents, maintenant la mort de Granny. Jason est… n'est pas… très mature et Sookie est, hum… différente.

On va le dire comme ça. Il se mord la langue et regrette déjà d'avoir ouvert sa grande gueule.

- J'imagine que vous vous rendez parfaitement compte, se décide-t-il à poursuivre, qu'ils sont une cible facile pour les anti-vampires. Le destin les a déjà frappé cruellement à deux reprises. Un troisième coup serait… inutilement cruel.

Il affirme ça en me regardant au fond des yeux. Ce qui est bien avec les humains c'est qu'on ne s'emmerde jamais avec eux. Ils arrivent toujours à nous surprendre. L'inspecteur Bellefleur a… du cœur. Je le soupçonnais.

- Je comprends votre inquiétude et la partage, l'assure-je. Mais je ne peux pas laisser tomber Sookie maintenant, elle ne s'en relèverait pas.

- Je ne comprends pas très bien la nature du hum… lien qui vous unit, observe-t-il, un rien de soupçon dans la voix.

Va te faire f… Bellefleur.

- Moi non plus, affirme-je.

… Moi non plus. Je n'ai rien à ajouter. Nous en resterons là pour ce soir. J'avais songé aller faire un tour au Merlotte, voir ce qui se raconte sur la disparition de Lafayette. Je remets ça au lendemain. Ce soir je n'ai plus goût à rien. Par acquis de conscience j'allume encore la télé et regarde les infos régionales. On ne fait que m'apercevoir de loin et le visage de Sookie est flouté. On a été filmé un peu avant l'arrivée de Jason. Elle dort… dans mes bras. Sa tête repose sur mon épaule et son nez est enfoui dans mon cou. Il me semble que je sens encore sa respiration, régulière mais trop rapide et que les battements de son cœur résonnent à mon oreille. Je pleure.

18ème nuit

Personne pour me cueillir au saut du lit ? Tant mieux. Ça ne fait pas partie des habitudes que j'ai envie de voir s'installer. J'avale une bouteille de sang synthétique, c'est la dernière. Il va falloir que je sorte. De toute façon c'était prévu. Je veux aller au Merlotte et peut-être irai-je encore faire un tour à l'hôpital, des fois que Jason soit sorti de son sommeil artificiel et qu'il soit en mal de conversation. L'espoir fait vivre… même les morts (lol). Il faut que j'arrive à joindre Sookie aussi. Je m'arrête en premier à la station service, le garçon qui me sert me reconnaît et me donne du Mr Compton. J'adore. Il y a du monde au Merlotte, mais moins que l'avant-veille. Il ne peut pas y avoir d'assassinat tous les jours, n'est-ce pas ? L'accueil est moins… incertain que la première fois et je soupçonne que si je fréquente régulièrement l'endroit, certains vont commencer à me saluer d'un signe de tête, puis d'un bonsoir poli et peut-être même que les moins obtus d'entre eux se fendront de quelques amabilités. Je vais directement au bar et salue Sam. Celui-ci est content de me voir, il avait justement l'intention de me rendre visite. La maison de Bill Compton, le dernier endroit où on cause… Je lui dis que je suis au courant de l'implication de Lafayette dans le trafic de V et lui demande hypocritement si on l'a déjà retrouvé. C'est non. Sam est mi-furieux, mi-triste, mais surtout… il est emmerdé. Il se retrouve du jour au lendemain sans cuistot et un tas de gens bizarres, excepté Bellefleur,( lui c'est normal), sont venus jusque chez lui, c'est à dire dans le van qu'il occupe sur le parking de son établissement, poser des questions. Je demande qui et j'apprends qu'il a reçu la visite des « pourfendeurs du mal ». Ceux-là ne se sont pas intéressés qu'à Lafayette mais aussi beaucoup à moi. Ils voulaient même savoir où j'habitais et Sam ne serait pas surpris qu'un incendie accidentel vienne mettre providentiellement fin à mes jours. Je le remercie du tuyau. Il a également subi un interrogatoire officiel de la part d'un soi-disant «inquisiteur » qui lui a foutu une peur bleue. Des tordus, il en a vu de toutes sortes et il ne se pense pas particulièrement impressionnable, mais là ! Je tique. L'inquisiteur est le juge des vampires. Normalement c'est le shérif d'une zone qui fait appel à lui, une fois son enquête bouclée et pour que l'inculpé soit jugé, mais il arrive quelques fois, lorsque l'affaire est d'importance, qu'il prenne l'initiative d'intervenir de lui-même. Je me demande si Eric est au courant. Sans doute. Peut-être même a-t-il déjà été convoqué pour rendre compte de l'état de sa propre enquête. Le pauvre (lol)! Je vide ma bouteille. Une des serveuses me fait du gringue. Un beau brin de fille. Je la reconnais, elle était au Croquemitaine la dernière fois que j'y suis allé. Je note mentalement de me renseigner désormais, avant d'entreprendre une fille, qu'elle ne soit pas de Bontemps. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on la retrouve exsangue au petit matin et qu'on m'accuse du crime. J'ai appris tout ce que je voulais savoir et même plus.

Je vais faire un tour à l'hôpital. La fille qui est à l'accueil me repère de loin. Je la salue et présente ma requête. Ça la laisse de marbre. Elle me plante là, devant le comptoir. J'attends qu'elle revienne. Elle n'est plus seule. Sans doute sa chef de service, l'accompagne. Elle est beaucoup plus chaleureuse que l'employée. Nous prenons l'ascenseur et elle en profite pour me briffer sur l'état de santé de Jason. Les médecins ont décidé de le sortir de son sommeil artificiel le matin même, des fois qu'il se sente l'envie d'assister aux obsèques de sa grand-mère. J'approuve. Bien sûr qu'ils ont bien fait… et ? Il n'a rien décidé pour le moment, mais a arrêté de pleurer et de vouloir mourir. Bien, c'est déjà ça, je suppose.

- Est-ce qu'il est en état de parler ? M'inquiète-je.

Je n'ai rien à f… de son état, mais je veux faire montre de ma grande... humanité. En fait, je n'ai pas besoin qu'il parle, seulement qu'il écoute et je me charge de le persuader qu'il meurt d'envie de rentrer chez lui et de s'occuper de sa sœur. Nous arrivons devant sa chambre et l'infirmière en chef me fait signe d'attendre. Je comprends qu'elle veut le préparer à recevoir ma visite. Elle revient quelques secondes après et m'invite à entrer. Elle nous laisse seuls. Jason est assis dans son lit. Il a une tête… à faire peur. Pour dire, il est plus pâle que moi. Je prends place dans le fauteuil et attend qu'il veuille bien dire quelque chose, histoire de vérifier qu'il a effectivement retrouver l'usage de la parole. Sa voix est rauque, râpeuse, comme si sa langue avait doublé de volume. Sans doute un effet secondaire des médicaments. Il veut s'excuser de son comportement à mon égard et de ses accusations aussi. En fait tout est de sa faute. Il aurait du écouter Gran. Il regrette. Va-t-il se remettre à pleurer ? Non, visiblement le réservoir est à sec. J'accepte ses excuses. Du coup j'hésite à l'hypnotiser. Il semble dans d'excellentes dispositions et je crois pouvoir le convaincre sans user de cet artifice.

- Ecoute Jason lui dis-je. Tu as dix-sept ans et objectivement tu n'as rien fait que n'aurait pas fait un autre gosse de ton âge.

C'est la vérité. Il a une belle gueule qui lui offre des ouvertures, il les saisit, quoi de plus normal ? Il défie un peu, pas trop, l'autorité de l'adulte qui est responsable de lui, là encore, quoi de plus normal ? Une chose est sûre, il aimait sa grand-mère et la respectait.

- Où as-tu rencontré cette fille ? Lui demande-je.

- Au Croquemitaine.

Je ferme les yeux. Là ça pue vraiment. Un mineur ? Au Croquemitaine ? Comme si Eric n'avait pas déjà assez d'emmerdes !

- Tu as dit tout ça à la police ?

Je ne me fais pas d'illusions. Bellefleur n'est pas né de la dernière pluie. Effectivement, il est passé en début d'après-midi et l'a soumis à un interrogatoire en règle.

- Tu connais Lafayette ?

Evidemment ! Je suis sûr que dans tout Bontemps il doit être impossible de trouver quelqu'un qui ne connaît pas Lafayette. Il acquiesce.

- Tu as pris du V ?

Non, jamais il n'a touché à ça.

- Autre chose ? Des médicaments, de l'héroïne, de la coke ?

Non plus. Il ne s'est jamais drogué. Il consomme parfois une bière de plus que ce que Gran a autorisé mais c'est tout.

- T'es pas un mauvais gars Jason et si ta grand-mère était encore de ce monde, elle te le dirait mieux que moi. Tu sais que ses obsèques doivent avoir lieu demain. As-tu l'intention de laisser Sookie toute seule avec sa… différence, faire face aux habitants de Bontemps ?

Il se referme comme une huître. Comme moi il est sûr que toute la ville sera présente. L'idée d'affronter la populace lui fout une trouille bleue. La moutarde me monte au nez. Je me donne deux minutes pour le raisonner et si je n'y parviens pas, j'emploierai une tout autre méthode.

- Tu es désormais le chef de ta famille, Jason… et tu as une enfant à charge, ta petite sœur. Dès que tu seras sorti de cet hôpital et que les services sociaux se seront assurés que tout va bien avec toi, Sookie aura le droit de rentrer passer les week-ends et les vacances scolaires aussi. Est-ce que tu veux bien faire ça pour elle ?

Oui, bien sûr qu'il le veut. Mais… chef de famille, il n'est pas vraiment sûr d'être à la hauteur. Sookie, malgré sa différence, à toujours eu l'ascendant sur lui. Tu m'étonnes ! Je le rassure. Personne n'aura besoin de savoir qui commande chez les Stackhouse, d'ailleurs, s'il est d'accord, je pense être quelqu'un de… valable, pour les aider à se gérer au quotidien. Il est d'accord. Je m'inquiète de savoir avec quel argent ils vont vivre. Gran avait souscrit une assurance vie qui leur assure une rente de trois cents dollars par mois, jusqu'à la majorité de Sookie. Il y a aussi la maison de leurs parents qui est en location et leur assure un revenu mensuel de quatre cents dollars de plus. C'est maigre. Une fois les factures payées, il y aura des fois où ils n'auront même plus de quoi bouffer. Il m'assure que dès qu'il aura atteint sa majorité, il cherchera un travail. J'approuve. Je lui demande s'il compte récupérer Sookie dès que ce sera le cas. C'est une évidence. Il n'abandonnera jamais sa petite sœur… il n'a plus qu'elle. D'ailleurs il l'a toujours protégé. Il s'est battu un nombre incalculable de fois pour empêcher qu'on se paie sa tête. Il n'y a quasi pas un garçon de Bontemps à qui il n'ait pas botté le cul. Quant aux filles. Sookie s'en charge très bien elle-même. Je souris malgré moi.

- Alors. Qu'est-ce que tu décides ? Tu vas laisser ta grand-mère partir pour le grand voyage sans toi ?

Je vois sur son visage résolu qu'il n'en sera rien. Mais j'ai des doutes quant au bon déroulement de la cérémonie. Le premier qui va émettre une pensée de travers et tout va partir en c… ! Quoi qu'il en soit je préfère ça. Si seulement je pouvais voir Sookie quelques heures, je suis certain que ça l'aiderait. Je griffonne rapidement le numéro de mon portable sur un bout de papier et prend congé. Je salue l'hôtesse d'accueil en sortant, elle fait mine de m'ignorer. Pétasse ! Je suis de bonne humeur, une chance pour toi sinon je n'hésiterai pas à perdre quelques minutes à te convaincre que tu es une poule et te persuader de retirer ta culotte pour pondre un œuf sur ton comptoir.

Je vais aller faire un tour au poste de police. Avec un peu de chance, quelqu'un me dira s'il y a un numéro de téléphone où je peux joindre Sookie. C'est décidément un bon jour pour moi. Bellefleur est encore là. Je l'informe que je viens de voir Jason et qu'il a décidé d'assister aux obsèques de sa grand-mère. L'inspecteur est content. Les choses semblent vouloir revenir à la normal. Je lui fais part de mes inquiétudes quant au bon déroulement de la cérémonie. Je ne mentionne bien sûr pas le don de Sookie, seulement qu'elle risque de se montrer très… émotive. Il voit de quoi je veux parler. Peut-être que si je pouvais l'avoir au téléphone à défaut de pouvoir lui parler de visu… ? Il décroche son appareil et appelle le foyer, je note mentalement le numéro. Il passe par plusieurs interlocuteurs et finit par tomber sur quelqu'un de compétent. Non, je ne peux pas encore lui rendre visite mais c'est possible que je lui parle. Elle (c'est une femme) va la chercher. J'attends. Bellefleur guette ma réaction. Je tâche de rester stoïque mais je laisse voir que je suis content. La voix de Sookie chante bientôt à mes oreilles et c'est juste… délicieux. Comme le bruit d'une fontaine pour l'homme qui a soif. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pense à la soif. Il ne doit pas y avoir de rapport.

- C'est Bill, préviens-je.

- Bill ? S'exclame-t-elle d'une voix incrédule. C'est vraiment toi ?

Je confirme et lui explique que je l'appelle depuis l'appareil de l'inspecteur Bellefleur, histoire qu'elle comprenne qu'il n'est pas question d'avoir une conversation complètement déjantée comme elle a l'habitude de m'en tenir une. Je lui explique que j'ai vu Jason et qu'il assistera aux obsèques. Oui, oui. Il va bien. Et elle, comment va-t-elle ? Elle a une bonne voix maintenant qu'elle sait qu'elle va pouvoir compter sur son frère. Le foyer est beaucoup moins pénible que le collège où elle n'a pas encore été obligée de retourner, ce sera pour la semaine suivante. Elle partage sa chambre avec une dénommée Tara Mae qui a été retiré à sa mère parce qu'elle buvait et ne s'en occupait pas. Tara est au foyer depuis déjà plusieurs années. Elles ont le même âge mais ne sont pas scolarisées dans le même secteur puisque l'ivrogne de mère de la gamine exige qu'elle aille à l'école privée, pour des raisons religieuses. Tout son fric y passe, mais elle s'en fout. Je vois le genre. Elles s'entendent bien et c'est la première fois que Sookie sympathise vraiment avec quelqu'un, à par moi bien sûr. Je me demande comment ça se passe avec les pensées des autres. Arrive-t-elle à s'en protéger quelque peu ? Je n'ose même pas y faire allusion. Je lui dis que je suis content pour elle et lui demande de quoi elle a besoin. Elle se marre. J'espère que ça veut dire qu'elle a besoin de moi. Il y a un blanc dans la conversation. On pense à des choses qu'on ne peut pas dire. Le silence devient… pesant. Je vais devoir raccrocher.

- Tu me rappelleras Bill ? S'inquiète-t-elle.

Tous les jours si elle veut.

- Je sais que tu ne pourras pas être là demain, affirme-t-elle.

Là je sens que les larmes ne sont pas loin. Elle va bientôt pleurer.

- J'irai après et je mettrai des fleurs sur sa tombe, promets-je. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait… comme fleurs ?

Elle me dit que Gran les aimait toutes, à part peut-être les marguerites, parce que ça pue. Ça me donne une idée. Si j'en trouve, je lui porterai des roses thé, je vais même les faire venir exprès. Sookie approuve. Mon attention la touche. Elle m'aime et je lui manque. Idem. Tout est dit. Je raccroche.

Bellefleur qui n'en a pas perdu une miette fait mine de n'avoir rien entendu et pose quelques questions de pure forme. Je réponds patiemment. Il se lasse de jouer à donner le change et finit par me lâcher l'adresse d'une fleuriste chez qui il est possible de trouver tout ce qu'on veut si on est prêt à payer le prix. Je suis preneur. Pour lui être agréable, je lui pose des questions sur son enquête. Il soupire, elle est au point mort et Lafayette reste introuvable.

- Je me demande s'il est encore en vie, lance-t-il.

Il veut me tester.

- Il est mort, affirme-je.

Le cher inspecteur ne cille même pas. C'est dire si ça l'étonne !

- J'imagine que vous ne me direz pas comment vous le savez ?

Si, si. Je vais le lui dire.

- En général, quelqu'un qui se fait du fric avec du V, humain ou vampire, ne fait pas de vieux os.

- Je vois, approuve-t-il.

J'en suis certain. Il est un peu déçu. Il espérait sans doute que je lui dise qui avait fait ça. Mais quand bien même il le saurait, il en ferait quoi ? A part s'il a perdu le goût de vivre ? Je ne vois pas. Je pense qu'il devine que je n'en dirai pas plus… dans son intérêt.

- Si les vampires étaient véritablement intégrés, il n'y aurait pas deux poids, deux mesures et votre justice ou ce qui en tient lieu, ne devrait pas pouvoir s'appliquer à un humain, même s'il a enfreint vos lois.

Et oui ! Voilà ce qui arrive quand on laisse une frange de la création livrée à elle-même. Elle se créée ses propres règles du jeu.

- Ça viendra, affirme-je avec certitude. Et peut-être plus vite que vous ne le croyez.

Il me regarde avec une pointe de respect. Peut-être que je vaux mieux que la plupart de ceux de ma race ? Peut-être qu'on est plus nombreux qu'il le croit à être dans ce cas là ? Et moi je me dis que peut-être, il a raison.

Je m'arrête chez la fameuse fleuriste. La boutique est fermée. Je laisse un mot, un numéro de téléphone et cent dollars dans sa boîte aux lettres. Je signe bien lisiblement Bill Compton et je sais d'ores et déjà qu'il n'y aura pas d'entourloupe.

Journée entre la 18ème et la 19ème nuit

Un fracas épouvantable me réveille, puis une odeur d'essence et de fumée me prend à la gorge. Je comprends immédiatement que ma maison est la proie des flammes. Je consulte mon horloge interne. Il doit être environ seize heure, encore trois heures et demie avant la nuit. Je suis en sécurité dans ma cachette, cinq mètres sous la surface du sol, dans une petite cave que mon ancêtre avait fait creuser pour conserver les pommes de terre pendant l'hiver. Même si la baraque crame entièrement, la lumière du jour ne m'atteindra pas et les incendiaires en seront pour leurs frais. Ils n'assisteront pas à l'embrasement qui attend tout vampire exposé à la lumière du jour. Je réfléchis qu'ils ont parfaitement choisi leur heure. Tout Bontemps doit assister à l'incendie depuis le cimetière. La première chose à laquelle je pense est que Sookie regarde ma maison brûler sans savoir que je suis vivant et que je vais bien. Je n'ai aucun moyen de le lui faire savoir. Je me concentre sur les incendiaires. Ils sont encore là. J'en compte trois et leurs voix resteront à jamais gravées dans mémoire. Ils détalent... sans doute les habitants commencent-ils à rappliquer. D'abord me parviennent des voix d'hommes qui s'organisent et se saisissent de branches d'arbres environnants et tâchent d'empêcher la propagation des flammes jusqu'aux dépendances. Ensuite les pompiers. Un camion, deux camions… trois camions ? On voit que c'est la maison de Bill Compton qui brûle. Une cacophonie s'ensuit et j'ai du mal à suivre le déroulement des évènements. Je patiente jusqu'à ce que ça se calme. Deux heures plus tard, c'est le cas. Les pompier repartent, silencieusement. Mais il reste encore une bonne partie de la population sur les lieux. La police essaie de les convaincre de rentrer chez eux. Encore une heure et quart avant la tombée de la nuit. Certains vont-ils attendre jusque là ? Pendant ce temps, je perçois qu'on fouille les décombres à la recherche de ma dépouille. Je comprends que la maison est entièrement détruite… Je l'avais vu se construire, de même que celle de Sookie. J'entends un bruit sourd, comme un grondement et je cherche à en localiser la provenance avant de me rendre compte qu'il sort de ma poitrine. Mes crocs ont jailli tous seuls de ma bouche et je me sens comme la créature de Frankenstein. J'attends qu'un doigt divin appuie sur l'interrupteur, pour me mettre en marche. Encore une heure… Des voix m'appellent. Mon corps n'a pas été retrouvé, ça leur donne de l'espoir. Je suis peut-être encore en vie (façon de parler). Plus qu'une demi-heure…

- Bill, Bill, entends-je distinctement.

C'est la voix de Sookie. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ? Pourquoi ne l'ont-ils pas encore ramenée au foyer ? Il faut que j'émerge, tout de suite. La voix de Jason lui recommande de sortir de là. Il affirme que l'endroit est dangereux et instable, qu'elle risque d'être blessée. Que si je suis vivant, je sortirai tout seul et qu'il suffit qu'elle attende à côté, avec eux. Que je voudrais qu'elle se montre raisonnable. Elle obéit. Brave Sookie. Et brave Jason. Encore quelques minutes. Comme le soleil se couche, le silence se fait.

19ème nuit

Je sors sous les regards d'abord médusés puis transportés d'allégresse, de ceux qui ont eu la patience d'attendre. Ah, ça doit valoir le coup d'œil ! Certains se signent et tombent à genoux. Leurs prières ont été exaucées. D'autres… applaudissent. Il y a là des journalistes qui filment en direct ma "résurrection". Je m'en fous. Je me dirige tout droit vers Sookie. Elle est pétrifiée. Je m'étonne, c'est la première fois que j'arrive à lui clouer le bec.

- Ça va Sookie ? Demande-je.

C'est en entendant ma voix que je comprends sa réaction. Je suis effrayant. Les incendiaires ont réveillé quelque chose en moi. Quelque chose d'enfoui si profondément que je n'en soupçonnais même pas l'existence. Le célébrissime instinct de vengeance des vampires. Celui qui prend le pas sur toute autre considération.

- Fais pas le con Bill, m'intime Bellefleur qui sous le coup de l'émotion, me tutoie et m'appelle par mon prénom. Réfléchis. Tu vas pas tout foutre en l'air maintenant ?

C'est tout réfléchi. Je vais les traquer comme des rats qu'ils sont et les saigner à blanc. Sookie n'a toujours pas retrouvé l'usage de la parole. Elle serre la main de son frère de toutes ses forces et celui-ci la tient bien fermement dans la sienne. Ils ont les mêmes beaux yeux bleus et la même expression d'incrédulité sur le visage. Je me penche vers elle et lui caresse la joue. C'est le déclic. Elle me prend par la taille et serre.

- Tu restes avec moi Bill Compton, intime-t-elle. Je t'interdis de me quitter.

Je vois arriver au loin la voiture d'Eric. Et dire que c'est moi qu'il trouve… réactif ! Il n'est pas seul. Ma vue perçante me permet de distinguer son passager. C'est l'Inquisiteur. P… de merde ! Ils sont venus pour m'empêcher de faire des conneries. Pourtant je vais… déraper quand même - que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas ! - et me vautrer dans le meurtre et le sang de mes ennemis. Je me dégage de Sookie aussi doucement que possible. Elle se laisse faire. Sans doute devine-t-elle qu'il vaut mieux pour elle, ne pas insister.

[**************]

Mes sens sont si exacerbés que je localise les incendiaires en moins d'un quart d'heure. Ils sont tout simplement retournés à leur QG, un bar de troisième zone et qui ne paie pas de mine. Je suis si tendu et concentré que je perçois leurs voix à travers les murs. Ils se disputent violemment. La chaîne info diffuse en boucle les images de ma sortie des décombres. Les commentaires sont dithyrambiques. Je suis Lazare et Jésus m'a sauvé. Ça ne fait pas du tout leur affaire. En tout cas, j'en connais au moins trois qui ne pourrons jamais en dire autant. J'entends hurler des sirènes de police. Il va falloir faire vite… Tout à coup je suis plaqué au sol par des bras puissants, bien plus forts que les miens et je reconnais la voix d'Eric.

- On va s'en occuper, affirme-t-il.

Mon cul ! C'est ma vengeance, pas la sienne. Je me dégage très, très brutalement, lui démontant l'épaule au passage. Il soupire et sort les crocs. J'ai besoin d'une leçon ? Pas de problème. Je comprend que ça va être ma fête. Arrive à ce moment-là l'Inquisiteur, la police sur les talons. J'aperçois Sookie à l'arrière de la voiture de Bellefleur. Nom de D… mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ?

- William Compton, vous allez faire exactement ce que je vais vous dire et sans discuter, intime le juge suprême.

Ça me rappelle l'époque de la guerre de sécession. A vos ordre mon p… de Colonel. Même dans l'état de haine absolu où je me trouve, je ne peux qu'obéir. C'est ça ou la mort.

- Nous allons entrer - pas vous, précise-t-il - et arrêter tout le monde. Ensuite, vous désignerez les coupables et je corroborerai vos affirmations. J'ai parfaitement identifié leurs odeurs. Et… ils seront remis à la police.

Je hurle. Véritablement. A la police ? Pour quel crime ? Avoir mis le feu à une maison ou avoir tenter de me tuer ? Mais au fait ? Rappelez-moi comment on peut tuer quelqu'un qui est déjà mort ? Une armée d'avocats de tous poils arrive pour s'assurer de la parfaite régularité de l'arrestation. Les vampires tout à coup il y en a partout investissent les lieux sous les ordres directs de l'Inquisiteur. Le temps de compter jusqu'à cinq, coups de feu s'entend, et la police est invitée à entrer et moi avec. Plusieurs vampires sont blessés, rien de mortel évidemment, mais les humains sont tous en parfaite santé. Pas un qui saigne du nez. Je vais arranger ça. Pas le temps, Eric qui est resté accroché à mes basques me maintient fermement. Je ne risque pas d'échapper deux fois à son emprise. A la demande de Bellefleur, j'identifie les trois incendiaires. L'Inquisiteur confirme, Eric aussi. Bellefleur leur lit leurs droits et les embarque. Quant à ceux qui restent, l'Inquisiteur en personne relève leur identité et s'assure, grâce à des moyens connus de lui seul, de l'exactitude de ces renseignements.

- Tu raccompagnes Sookie au foyer, me glisse Bellefleur, (Andy pour les intimes, ce dont je fais apparemment partie), et ensuite tu me rejoins au poste, j'ai besoin de ton témoignage.

J'acquiesce et quitte le bouge, toujours escorté de mon fidèle cerbère. Sookie attend entre deux vampires. La vision est à vomir et je réalise d'un seul coup qu'il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle échappe à ça. Si elle est avec moi, elle est forcément avec eux. Je cherche Jason du regard. Il n'y a trace de lui nulle part. Je la prends par la main et fait mine de partir.

- Tu ne me présentes pas ton amie ? Me retient Eric.

Non, définitivement. Je le pousse de l'épaule, l'invitant à dégager le terrain. Autant essayer de déplacer une montagne.

- Je suis Eric, ravi de te connaître Sookie.

Il lui fait sa p… de voix de miel. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que déjà il s'agenouille et plante son regard glacé dans l'azur de ma chérie. Je serre les fesses… et l'épaule de Sookie par la même occasion. Sois maligne crapaud, joue le jeu. Elle ne cille même pas. Ne répond pas non plus d'ailleurs.

- Alors comme ça tu es très amie avec Bill.

Pas de réponse, mais bon, elle ne le quitte pas des yeux.

- Moi aussi Bill est mon ami, sauf qu'avec toi ce n'est pas pareil, n'est-ce pas ?

Nous y voilà. Je serre plus fort l'épaule de Sookie. Elle reste stoïque.

- Tu veux bien me dire pourquoi ce n'est pas pareil ? Insiste Eric.

Elle va se marrer. Je la connais, c'est le genre de sous-entendus qui vont la faire hurler de rire.

- Parce que je suis humaine ? Répond-elle, d'un air perdu.

Non, non, non.

- Parce que j'ai quatorze ans ?

Non plus.

- Parce que je suis une fille ?

L'innocence incarnée ! Eric n'insiste pas. Il faut dire qu'il y a du monde autour et que son petit numéro commence à attirer les regards. J'attrape Sookie et l'entraîne derrière moi. Je suis hyper soulagé. Si Eric s'était aperçu que ses enchantements ne lui faisaient ni chaud, ni froid, il n'aurait eu de cesse que de savoir quelle autre genre de surprise la petite lui réservait. Et, comme je l'ai déjà dit. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il sache qu'elle est télépathe. J'aurai trop peur qu'il l'utilise. Je ne veux pas qu'elle fréquente de vampires… excepté moi, bien sûr.

- Plus c'est grand, plus c'est con ! Affirme-t-elle.

Je me pétrifie et elle comprend qu'elle n'aurait pas dû. Elle grimace et se retourne, moi itou. Eric tire une tronche… je vous laisse imaginer. Tout le monde nous regarde. J'attrape la grenouille et on y va. Assez perdu de temps.

- Les vampires ont l'oreille très fine Sookie, l'informe-je.

Un « je vois ça » laconique met un terme à l'intermède. Je m'attends à quelques commentaires sur l'attitude d'Eric et ses sous-entendus pitoyables, mais queue dalle. La grenouille se fout de ce que pense le Viking comme de sa première chemise. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où se trouve le foyer et c'est Sookie qui me guide. Avec ses petites jambes, on va en avoir pour un bon quart d'heure.

- Tu es fatiguée ?

- Non.

- Tu veux que je te porte ?

- Non.

Elle traîne et moi je suis pressé de la mettre en sécurité.

- Tire pas comme ça, grogne-t-elle en récupérant sa main.

Nom d'un chien, ce qu'elle est pénible ! Je m'arrête et la regarde. Je n'aurai pas dû. Maintenant j'ai honte.

- Comment s'est passé l'enterrement de Gran ?

- Jusqu'à ce que ta maison parte en flammes, plutôt pas mal, répond-elle. Ça m'a interrompu au milieu de mon discours.

- Désolé, grogne-je.

Elle finit par m'avouer qu'elle a eu très, très peur et que les pensées de certains témoins de l'incendie étaient purement… apocalyptiques. Ils espéraient que les flammes me délogeraient pour vérifier par eux-mêmes que les vampires se consumaient bel et bien en étant exposés à la lumière du jour. Elle se frotte le nez. C'est mauvais signe, les larmes ne sont pas loin. Je sors mon mouchoir de ma poche et le lui tend. Elle le prend, se mouche bruyamment et du coup, ça lui passe l'envie de pleurer. Je ne devrais pas, pourtant je la serre contre moi et elle se plaque encore plus fort. Mon petit poussin d'amour, ma grenouille… Sookie. Bon sang que je m'en veux de lui avoir fait subir tout ça ! Et voilà ! C'est moi qui pleure. Mes larmes de sang la fascinent. Elle me rend mon mouchoir et je m'essuie avec un coin qui me paraît propre.

- Tu les aurais tués ?

Et voilà ce que c'est que de baisser sa garde avec Sookie ! On la croit partie sur un truc et elle est déjà branchée sur un autre. Je ne répond pas et tâche de la faire avancer. Je la tire. Merde, elle tombe. Je m'excuse et l'aide à se relever.

- Est-ce que tu les aurais tués ? Insiste-t-elle.

A ton avis Sookie ? Tu penses sérieusement qu'après m'avoir vu dans l'état où tu m'as vu, j'aurai été capable de me maîtriser ?

- Non, grogne-je.

J'attend de voir sa réaction. Elle n'en a pas. Imperturbable la gamine. Pourtant je mens, c'est évident. Donc je lui mens… ça aussi c'est évident. Qu'est-ce qui est le pire ? Tuer des humains ou lui mentir ? J'hésite.

- Je les aurai tués, me reprends-je après avoir opté pour la thèse numéro deux.

Elle soupire,… de soulagement ? Sookie adhère sûrement à la définition générale de ce qui est bien et de ce qui est mal… sauf qu'elle a sa propre échelle des valeurs. Le mensonge est visiblement plus grave que le meurtre, du moins pour ce qui me concerne. J'imagine que c'est parce que je suis un vampire et qu'elle soupçonne que donner la mort est une seconde nature chez nous. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle entame un débat sur la question et la force à avancer de nouveau.

- Est-ce que tu es pressé de te débarrasser de moi Bill ?

Je comprends que c'est l'impression que je donne. Suis-je perspicace !

- Non Sookie, la détrompe-je. Je veux seulement que tu sois en sécurité et une fille de quatorze ans ne devrait pas traîner dans les rue de Bontemps le soir, surtout en compagnie d'un vampire.

- Même si c'est une fille qui aime la compagnie des vampires ?

Je sens que la moutarde me monte au nez. Inévitable. Avec Sookie, ça se termine toujours comme ça !

- Tu n'aimes pas la compagnie des vampires, dis-je en insistant bien sur chaque mot. Tu aimes MA compagnie. Reçu ?

- Reçu.

Bon ceci étant dit, il faudrait peut-être que je lui parle un peu des gens de mon espèces. Sauf que je n'en ai pas du tout envie et que pour le moment… je me dégonfle. J'essaierai de faire ça un soir où personne n'aura essayer de me tuer. Promis.

- Où est Jason ? Demande-je pour changer de sujet.

Oh, Oh ! Je regrette d'avoir poser la question. Sookie est de nouveau sur le point de se mettre à pleurer.

- A l'hôpital, avoue-t-elle piteusement. Il a fait une sorte de… crise de nerfs, après ta « résurrection ».

Je vois. J'enchaîne aussitôt.

- Pourquoi Bellefleur ne t'a-t-il pas fait raccompagner au foyer ? Tu n'aurais pas dû être là quand je suis sorti des décombres et tu n'aurais pas non plus dû être présente quand les incendiaires ont été interpellés.

Elle change soudain d'expression et je n'arrive pas à deviner ce qu'elle pense. Quoi qu'il en soit elle réfléchit soigneusement à ce qu'elle doit dire… ou pas. Je me prépare à ménager mes nerfs.

- J'ai menacé Bellefleur de faire tout un tas de conneries, s'il m'obligeait à retourner au foyer sans t'avoir revu et parlé d'abord.

Tout un tas de conneries ? Voyez-vous ça ? N'est-elle pas convaincante ma grenouille ? Ah ! que je l'aime, que je l'aime ! N'empêche que c'est mal. Elle aurait pu me voir tuer quelqu'un, ou pire, être blessée. Ce con de Bellefleur, je ne lui confierai pas mon chien si j'en avais un !

- Tu l'as menacé de faire quoi exactement ? M'enquière-je par curiosité et aussi pour savoir ce qui a bien pu convaincre ce cher inspecteur de se rendre aux arguments de Sookie.

Elle baisse les yeux. Elle va mentir.

- De me pendre avec mes draps, …de m'ouvrir les veines, …de sauter par la fenêtre, …

Je fait non de la tête à chaque assertion. Elle s'énerve et finit par lâcher.

- …de sucer l'homme d'entretien.

Je serre les dents, je ferme les yeux et j'attends que ça passe. Sauf que ça ne passe pas ! Elle prend peur. Trop tard. Il fallait y penser avant. Je l'attrape par les épaules et la soulève jusqu'à ce que nos yeux soient à la même hauteur.

- T'es au courant que j'entends les pensées des gens ? Ironise-t-elle vaillamment.

Je tente de ravaler mes crocs. J'essaie de parler mais je ne peux pas parce que mon larynx est déjà occupé à émettre une sorte de grondement, très menaçant et qui l'impressionne fortement. Je la repose par terre.

- C'est son fantasme ! Se justifie-t-elle sans plus oser me regarder. Il astique la cuisine, l'une d'entre nous vient le déranger, elle a soif, il sort sa hum … chose et elle la suce.

Ça c'est une p… de journée dont je suis certain de me souvenir jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ! J'ai perdu mon calme plus souvent depuis que je suis revenu à Bontemps que dans les cents années précédentes. Elle m'observe avec suspicion. Tout à coup, elle semble paniquée.

- Est-ce que tu vas vouloir le tuer aussi ? Est-ce que tu songes les tuer tous ? Tous ceux qui pensent au… sexe ?

Tous un par un et sans distinction de race ! Je me renfrogne et elle explose.

- C'est ça ta solution ? Mais dans ce cas-là, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Je peux très bien tuer tout le monde moi-même, d'ailleurs j'aurai dû y penser plus tôt. A l'heure qu'il est je serai sans doute une meurtrière et beaucoup de femmes seraient veuves et d'enfants orphelins, mais au moins…

Ferme-là Sookie. Je lui cloue le bec avec ma main et elle mord dedans jusqu'à ce que je la libère.

- Tu n'es pas meilleur qu'eux Bill Compton…

Elle me donne du Compton, c'est mauvais signe.

- …Je suis certaine que tes pensées sont quelques fois aussi pires que les leurs…

Et pas que mes pensées d'ailleurs, je dois bien le reconnaître.

- … Je veux que tu me jures que jamais mes confidences ne causeront la mort de quelqu'un.

Tu peux courir.

- Jure !

Jamais.

- Jure !

- Je le jure. T'es contente ?

Oui, visiblement c'est le cas.

- On peut y aller maintenant ?

Elle sourit et prend la main que je lui tend. Si elle savait ce que valent les promesses faites par un vampire à un humain, elle ne serait pas aussi confiante ! Je réfléchis à ce pervers. Il doit bien exister un moyen de le faire disparaître sans éveiller ses soupçons. Quand même, avec quelle désinvolture elle m'a raconté ce fantasme. Je suis troublé et un énorme doute m'assaille.

- Sookie ? Est-ce que tu as déjà…

La question me reste dans la gorge. Aucune importance, elle a fort bien saisi l'idée générale.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? S'insurge-t-elle. Ce n'est pas parce que je sais ce dont les gens ont envie, que je vais m'empresser de leur faire plaisir !

Je suis confus. Comment ai-je pu songer une seconde qu'elle faisait des trucs comme ça ?

- Tu en parles avec une telle… aisance, Sookie. Dans ta bouche, de tels propos, c'est juste… insupportable !

Elle hausse les épaules avec une fausse indifférence.

- Oh tu sais, j'entends ça depuis que je suis toute petite alors j'ai eu le temps de m'y faire !

Evidemment. Il faut absolument qu'elle apprenne à s'isoler et vite. Bientôt son corps va se transformer et si les filles de sa famille sont aussi jolies qu'elle l'affirme, ce genre de fantasmes va sans aucun doute en effleurer plus d'un.

- Tu m'as écrit que j'étais comme une bulle dans ta tête, Sookie…

Elle sourit et approuve.

- Ça marche de mieux en mieux, mais il m'arrive encore d'être distraite et de laisser passer des trucs.

Elle s'arrête devant l'entrée d'un vieux bâtiment. C'est le foyer. Elle me montre une fenêtre, la troisième en partant de la gauche, dernier étage. C'est la chambre qu'elle partage avec Tara Mae. J'appuie sur la sonnette avant de me trouver un tas de bonnes raisons de ne pas le faire.

- Tu m'appelleras ? Demande-t-elle.

Tous les jours ma chérie et ça c'est une vraie promesse. Je la laisse entre les mains d'une éducatrice qui la fait entrer sans se permettre aucun commentaire. La porte se referme sur la meilleure partie de ma vie.

- Hum !

Je sursaute. Eric est là qui me toise avec l'air d'en avoir deux. Comment a-t-il pu me suivre sans que je m'en aperçoive ? Nous a-t-il écouté ? Sa voiture est garée juste à côté, il m'invite à monter.

- Bellefleur s'impatiente, explique-t-il, comme si tout était dit.

Je fais mine de croire qu'il a attendu bien sagement dans la BMW qu'on arrive et m'installe à l'intérieur. Il affiche un petit air satisfait et démarre en trombe. Ce soir, les limitations de vitesse, il n'en a rien à foutre.

[**************}

- Ah te voilà, me lance mon cher inspecteur.

Il me fait signe de le suivre dans son bureau. Les trois hommes sont là, dûment menottés et instantanément mes envies de meurtres refont surface. Bill me fait ressortir aussi sec et … m'enlace, je ne vois pas d'autre mot. Il plonge ses yeux au fond des miens et attend que je me décide à me tenir tranquille. Il y a un monde fou dans ce commissariat et on est le centre d'intérêt général. Va-t-il me rouler une pelle ? Je sors les crocs et il serre, très fort. Mes os craquent et je ravale mes quenottes.

- Bien, susurre-t-il.

D'accord, t'es le plus fort et tu en as fait la démonstration devant tout le monde. Tu vas peut-être me lâcher maintenant ? Effectivement, il me libère. Mais son visage reste à moins de cinq centimètres du mien. Si j'étais encore humain, je loucherai.

- N'oublies pas qui tu es où je te fais bouffer tes c…, murmure-t-il gentiment à mon oreille.

Et je suis certain que personne d'autre que moi n'a entendu qu'il me menaçait. Quoi qu'il en soit je vais tâcher de me le tenir pour dit. Irréprochable, marmonne-t-il encore. J'ai bien compris. J'entre de nouveau. Tout seul cette fois. Je pose mon cul là où on me dit et je réponds aux questions qu'Andy me pose. La confrontation est vite faite, les trois types ne songent même pas à nier. Ça dure environ une heure puis Bellefleur me raccompagne dans le couloir et me conseille d'aller boire un coup au Merlotte. Il y en a là-bas qui seraient bien contents de me voir.

- Pas ce soir, décline-je.

- Ça te changerait les idées, s'entête-t-il.

Qu'est-ce qu'il veut que j'aille foutre au Merlotte ? Signer des autographes ? Je veux lui dire d'aller se faire voir mais ce cher Eric veille au grain et me prend de vitesse. Il assure que je vais y aller, d'ailleurs, il va m'accompagner. Bellefleur approuve, visiblement satisfait.

- Où vas-tu dormir tout à l'heure ? S'inquiète-t-il encore.

Bonne question. Je n'y avais pas encore pensé, pas eu le temps. Mais maintenant que le sujet est sur la table, je songe à tous les travaux que j'ai déjà fait et qui sont partis en fumée avec les murs de ma maison. Mon humeur s'aggrave.

- Je lui offrirai l'hospitalité, affirme Eric.

Bellefleur me regarde avec incertitude. Je n'ai pas l'air ravi ! Mais bon il a du boulot et la nuit va être longue. Il s'inquiètera de moi plus tard. Je suis Eric jusqu'à sa voiture mais passe devant sans m'arrêter. J'ai des projets personnels. Il me fusille du regard mais, à ma grande surprise, me laisse partir. J'en profite pour prendre le large. Je ne m'arrête de courir qu'une fois rendu sur la tombe de Granny. Mes roses thé trônent, bien en évidence, malgré que le bloc de granit soit déjà recouvert de fleurs. Brave fleuriste. Je voudrais dire quelques mots mais j'ai la tête vide. La seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit c'est de faire la promesse de prendre soin de Sookie… et de Jason. Je pense que c'est ce qu'elle voudrait. Tout à coup une couronne attire mon regard et je me fige. Il y a une banderole sur laquelle il est écrit « de la part de ton frère qui n'a jamais cessé de t'aimer ». Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette connerie ? Gran avait un frère ? Pourquoi personne ne me l'a dit ? Pourquoi n'est-ce pas lui qui s'est vu confier la garde de Sookie ?

- Hum !

Nom de D…, ça devient une habitude.

- On y va ? S'impatiente Eric.

Je ne demande même pas où et le suis sans discuter.

- Un petit tour au Merlotte pour dire bonsoir ?

Visiblement l'idée l'enchante. Je hausse les épaules avec indifférence.

[**************]

L'accueil est chaleureux, pour le moins. Le Merlotte est archi complet et je suis certain que Sam a dû se résoudre à refuser du monde. Je m'attendais à une arrivée digne d'un rock star, il n'en ai rien. Les clients conservent une sorte de réserve de bon aloi, qui fait que je me sens tout à coup très à mon aise. Ils sont souriants. Tous se fendent d'un « bonsoir Bill » appuyé mais en même temps plein de retenue, comme si on leur avait fait la leçon. Sam m'offre une True Blood, ainsi qu'à Eric. Je fais les présentations.

- Tes amis sont les bienvenus, affirme-t-il.

Encore un qui me tutoie.

- Eric n'est pas mon ami…

Et le ton sur lequel je le dis, ne laisse pas de place au doute.

- … C'est mon shérif.

Ce dernier ne se démonte pas et salut Sam avec courtoisie. Ils discutent un moment sur « l'affaire » qui a été rondement menée. C'est une mauvaise image pour la ville. Le maire n'est pas content. Il va faire une déclaration publique pas plus tard que le lendemain. Elle sera même diffusée sur les chaînes nationales qui se sont emparées de l'histoire… Je vide ma bouteille cul sec. Eric en fait de même et offre royalement une tournée générale. Ne sont-ils pas sympas ces vampires quand on les connaît un peu ? On raconte un tas de trucs à leur sujet mais il n'y a pas grand chose de vrai là-dedans. Mon humeur vacille. Est-ce que c'est moi qui gronde ? Sans doute, parce qu'Eric m'attrape par le coude. Il remercie Sam et ses clients de l'accueil chaleureux qu'ils m'ont réservé et explique que je suis… fatigué et que j'ai besoin de me reposer. Ils sont très compréhensifs ! Je remercie tout de même Sam qui avait pris la peine de me prévenir que ma vie était menacée, même si je n'en ai pas tenu compte et j'emboîte le pas à Eric.

- Chez Moi ? Demande-t-il pour la forme.

Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?

Au hit-parade des journées de merde, je dirai que celle-ci est le tube du siècle.

[**************]

L'arrivée au Croquemitaine est beaucoup moins chaleureuse, évidemment. J'attire toujours beaucoup l'attention des humains, du fait de ma volonté d'intégration, mais là j'ai battu des records. Or ceux de ma race sont très discrets… très réservés. Ça a été longtemps une question de survie et désormais c'est devenu une seconde nature, un réflexe. Toutes mes mésaventures les font ch…

Je suis accueilli comme un chien dans un jeu de quilles. D'ordinaire ils m'ignorent délibérément mais ce soir, je sens que je vais me faire… chahuter. Ça tombe bien, j'ai besoin de me défouler et une bonne petite bagarre entre vampires, c'est exactement ce dont j'ai envie. Si en plus j'arrive à ce qu'ils cassent tout chez Eric et à faire fuir sa clientèle humaine, ce serait juste… parfait.

- Alors on t'a cramé ta baraque, taré ? Ils en on eu marre que tu câlines les petites filles ?

Paf ! Mon poing dans sa gueule. Sa mâchoire sort de son axe et ça doit faire un mal de chien. Il la remet en place dans un craquement sinistre et c'est le déclic. Le truc que tout le monde attendait. Ça part dans tous les sens. J'en prend une, j'en prends deux, j'en remets une, je détache une oreille avec mes dents et je crois bien qu'on est en train de m'arracher le bras. J'aperçois Eric qui arrive à la rescousse… Je me marre. Je ne devrai pas, j'ai mal, mais il fait une tête qui vaut son pesant de cacahuètes. Arrivera-t-il à temps pour me sauver du démembrement ? Il hurle et menace mon tortionnaire de le perforer avec le pieu qu'il tient à la main. P…, mais c'est pas de la blague, il va le faire ! L'autre s'empresse de me relâcher et il est sauvé de justesse.

- Si on peut plus rigoler, râle-t-il en récupérant son oreille toujours entre mes dents.

Eric veut m'aider à me relever. Mais je ne suis plus en état.

- Ça va ? S'inquiète-t-il.

Je réalise que je suis couvert de sang. Il doit me croire gravement blessé. Il me prend carrément dans ses bras et me transporte jusqu'à son bureau. En passant je constate que j'en ai étalé une demi-douzaines. C'est bien. Je suis content.

- J'appelle le médic, clame Pam, à peu près aussi paniquée que lui.

Je ne dois vraiment pas être beau à voir.

- T'as mal où ? S'informe-t-il.

Mais partout, mon biquet. C'est idiot mais je trouve la scène irrésistiblement drôle. Pam revient et prévient son créateur adoré qu'il va devoir songer à faire quelques travaux de… rénovation, avant réouverture. Ma petite blague va lui coûter la peau du cul. Il encaisse avec indifférence. Je suis en cette seconde le centre de son univers. Le médic est une femme. Je n'arrive pas à décider ce que c'est. Pas une vampire, pas une humaine… aucune idée. Elle me fout à poil et me lave à coups de seau d'eau. Quand elle y voit un peu plus clair, elle pose son diagnostique.

- Fracture de la clavicule gauche, du poignet et de l'humérus du même bras. Fracture du bassin, du péroné et du tibia de la jambe gauche. Fracture de la mâchoire et de l'arcade sourcilière gauche. Fracture du crâne. Multiples morsures avec arrachage des tissus… Hum! Rien de bien méchant. Une bonne journée de sommeil et il n'y paraîtra plus.

Eric la remercie et Pam sort le porte-monnaie. J'espère que ça va coûter cher. Mille dollars ? Je recommence à ricaner, c'est plus fort que moi. La médic se fend d'un dernier conseil avant de m'abandonner au bon soin de mon improbable baby-sitter.

- Nourrissez-le. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang.

Ça papa Eric y aurait sans doute pensé tout seul. Presque immédiatement je sens qu'on me fourre une paille dans la bouche. J'aspire jusqu'à me faire péter le ventre. Lorsque je m'arrête, j'en suis à ma septième poche de sang. Si j'en avale une de plus, ça va me ressortir par les trous de nez. On me colle un bandeau sur les yeux et on m'emporte. On me fait descendre des escaliers. Une volée de marches, une deuxième, une troisième… ça va aller encore loin comme ça ? Non. On s'arrête. J'entend quelque chose qui grince. Le bruit caractéristique d'un cercueil qui n'a pas été utilisé depuis longtemps, devine-je. On me colle dedans et referme la porte. Il va faire un gros dodo le gentil Bill et il ne l'aura pas volé !

[**************]


End file.
